A change of perspective
by indie chick xoxo
Summary: Guy of Gisbourne died in Robin Hoods arms in their final conflict against the sheriff. Yet when he awoke; he realized he had been transported back in time to the Holy Lands. He did not know why. He did not know how. All he knew is that Marian was alive.


Hi, just a quick note to say this is my first fanfic so be kind. My punctuation is shocking, and i realize i am drawing attention to it now but i hope you can enjoy the story in spite of

this. Things won't be completely accurate but i have tried to stay as close to the facts as possible. I would appriciate any feedback and idea's, but no making me cry ok. xoxo.

* * *

A change of perspective

He didn't want to die. Not so long ago he had. He had contemplated it. Yet in the end his own cowardess and narcissism had saved him, and if he were truthful his quest for revenge had sustained him.

Though he was reluctant to admit it, recently it had been Robin Hood who had given his life renewed purpose. He had realized that all he had opposed under the sheriff's reign was worth fighting for, and ultimately worth dying for.

As such; it was particularly poignant that his final moments on earth were to be spent in Robin's arms. It was also in those final few moments that he achieved the inner peace that had eluded him for so long. No, he did not want to die, but he was ready to. However unbeknownst to him another force was to intervene. Apparently the universe was not ready for him to depart. He was about to receive what he had prayed for so many times before. A second chance.

* * *

Though when he awoke he was no longer lying on the cold, stone floor of the castle cellar, he immediately recognized where he was. He was in the Holy Lands.

He lay in the exact same room he and the sheriff resided in whilst they conspired to kill the king. He lay perfectly still. His eyes shifting through the room in its entirety, eliminating possible explanations in his mind.

The cynic in him had expected nothing of the afterlife. Nothing been the operative word. The pessimist in him believed hell would be his final destination, as he had come to expect that is what he deserved. Yet instinctively this felt like neither.

That's when he heard it, his bellowing voice "Gisbourne, Gisbourne". It was the sheriff. If he wasn't dead now; he soon would be.

The door swung open and the sheriff entered with his usual prowess. Though Guy was expecting it he stepped back in trepidation and disbelief. The sheriff was completely oblivious to his reaction and simply stated, "its time to kill the king my boy". His casual tone no way intimating the severity of the statement.

Guy mumbled incoherently as he tried to form a logical conclusion. This had happened. Was he reliving the past? Was he in the past? Guy was so absorbed by these thoughts when the sheriff continued speaking he was taken off guard.

"Come on Gisbourne, big day, no time for daydreaming".

Guy; without been aware of what he was doing responded.

"Yes sheriff, please excuse me".

He did not give the sheriff time to chastise him, as he exited the room with such validity he found himself outside without realizing it.

He sat; lent against the wall, head between his legs, trying to compose himself. In a moment of clarity he deduced that though he had no logical rationalization for this he knew when it was. It was then a surge of ecstasy embraced his whole being, because here. In this time. Marian was alive.

He did not speak. He couldn't. As he stood in Sherwood Forest, he knew he was not actually there. Yet he was certain this was not a dream. She illuminated the atmosphere around her. She was a real person. A beautiful women. Yet she was more. The energy that radiated from her left Guy enamoured. He was captivated by her presence.

Her expression never altered as she glided transiently towards him. Abruptly she halted, as if there were some restriction on how close they could be. Her smile was enchanting. Her voice was a harmony of swaying leaves and ocean waves.

"Guy" she uttered sweetly "do not be alarmed. Though I can not divulge the information you require know that when you wake all is real. Yet all that you have experienced was real too, but only to you. They have not lived the time you have. It was your future, and yours alone. Here a different future awaits you. If you so choose. Every action has consequences. Every decision takes us down a different path. Which way you go is up to you". A glow so bright blinded Guy instantly. Then he was awake.

The sand on his face felt warm, yet when he became aware of what it was he forced himself of the ground as he realized he was completely horizontal. He did not over analyze what had just occurred, because for some reason he could not decipher, he was certain, unequivocally so, that his encounter had been with an angel, and that she had spoken the truth. In spite of where he was or why he was here; he had an opportunity to construct a new future. Yet he had no inclination of what this would entail. She was right. He had decisions to make.

What had eventuated in his future was too painful to think of now. He had to leave that in the past. Or the future. Wow this was confusing. All he knew, all he needed to know was that Marian was somewhere inside that building, and though her delicate features were etched in his memory; seeing her in a corporeal state would for him, be quite literally be like seeing a ghost.

He took a deep breath as he opened the door, trying to summon courage and composure. He knew he could not alert her; or anyone to his strange behaviour. He knew what had happened to him must remain a secret. No one would comprehend it. No one would believe it.

* * *

"Guy". She spoke forcefully, urgently. Yet her body language suggested that she was please to see him. "I urge you to reconsider, do not be complicit in the sheriff's plan". She stopped speaking. Though she clearly had more to say; she had become aware of Guy staring at her intensely. "What is it? What's wrong? Her tone was gentler, and her face contorted to convey a concerned look.

"Nothing Guy retorted" unsure of how to proceed. "I have to intervene with the sheriff's plan"

"Does that mean you have changed your mind about the sheriff's plan".

"Yes it does, will you assist me?".

"I said I would, I agreed if you were to stop the assassination attempt I would willingly become your wife".

Guy interjected before she had time to finish. "You need not use your hand in marriage as a bargaining device, let's concentrate on the task in hand".

"Why are you doing this if not for that reason?".

"Because it's the right thing to do Marian". He felt hurt that she thought him incapable of doing such a thing. Yet he understood that she had not witnessed the inherent changes in him recently. This was apparent by the shock on her face as a consequence of his previous statement.

"I don't understand Guy, after what has been offered to you if you were to succeed. The wealth. The power. Is that not all you have ever desired?

"I thought those things would make me happy. Perhaps they would, but I am not prepared to do the things required of me in order to achieve them".

"What are you going to do?" Marian enquired, yet still apprehensive.

"I shall send word to the king, warning of an impending attack. They may heighten security. The sheriff may be deterred".

"Shall the sheriff not know of your betrayal?"

"It is irrelevant, I shall no longer continue working for him".

"Guy" she practically yelled "There is something wrong isn't there? Why are you not been truthful with me?"

"There is nothing wrong, perhaps I have obtained some perspective. Or a conscience" he added with detectable shame I his voice.

All he wanted to do was embrace her, after all this was the women he loved, and his heart had ached for her for many months. Yet he remained reserved. Yes he loved her, but he knew from experience that been close to hem was dangerous. He would not purposely put her in harms way, and all he ever caused was harm.

Cautiously and dubiously he approached her, and touched her arm reassuringly "Everything's going to be ok". He wanted to offer her more words of comfort, but he knew for his own sanity he would have to walk away, and when she smiled at him; it told him all he needed to know. She was proud of him.

* * *

It had been a few hours since his talk with Marian. It had also been a few hours since he had inconspicuously ventured into the city and anonymously raised the alarm of the suspected attack.

A hive of activity ensued, an insurgence of guards and additional security into where the king resided. Guy promptly retreated to his quarters, as the sheriff would soon become aware of the situation. Guy was reluctant to see his former mentor and more recently his adversary again. What ever admiration and loyalty he once held for him had long since evaporated, but he no longer feared him. So begrudgingly yet hastily he returned.

As soon as he entered; the sheriff was pacing and ranting. He knows Guy thought. "Bloody man, Bloody Bloody man" he fumed.

Guy assumed he was referring to the king.

"Robin Hood, Robin Hood and his gang of imbeciles, I travel halfway around the world but I still can't escape them".

Guy completely distracted by the mention of Hoods name finally managed to respond.

"What? Where is he?"

"Close no doubt, ready to thwart our plans, but no not this time, I have the perfect distraction, which means you my boy will get the pleasure of killing the king, me, I'm going to kill myself an outlaw".

Guy did not know which question to ask first; as he struggled to arrange his thoughts.

"What distraction? Me kill the king? You kill Hood?"

The sheriff must have ascertained that these were indeed questions, even with the ambiguous delivery.

"I've got his little pet, Munch".

"Much". Guy corrected without thinking. The sheriff didn't notice.

"Yes him, well I've got him locked up all secure, Hood can't resist playing the hero, but I'll be waiting for him, and he won't be so brave when he's on his knee's begging for mercy, oh but I will show him non, but don't worry you will have your fun too, I'm sure Richard will cry like a baby".

Guy; overloaded with information, decided to give his attention to what seemed to be the most urgent problem.

"Hoods friend; where are you keeping him?"

"In the cellar of the church down the street". He was apparently not alerted by Guys interest. What was it with him and cellars Guy thought.

"And the king?" Guy quizzed. "How exactly do you intend for me to get close enough for me to kill him?" He wondered if the sheriff was aware of the increase in security. Apparently, he was.

"Don't worry about all those extra guards, I'm sure Richard's just paranoid, but their going to have a distraction too. I've arranged an explosion; they will be dispatched to go investigate. There will only be two or three guards for you to contend with. Then the king will have his reckoning, and you will have your glory".

Guy's entire essence felt sick, he did not contemplate the deed, but he could not deny the allure of the position and power he would acquire. Shame. How could he feel anything else for been tempted? No. he refused to be that person and his resolved returned.

"When"? Guy asked.

"Dusk, I will be in my room, I need a nap. Big day my boy, big day".

With that he was gone, Guy stood a moment; unsure of what to do. Allen he thought, he then realized how much of an advantage it had been, been in a group. Then it occurred to him, soon enough; he'd see Hood.

* * *

Some found it infuriating, others found it endearing, one thing was for sure; Allen's perpetual chattering made it practically impossible to recount events to him at the speed at which he had hoped.

"Allen, listen to me, I'm not going to kill the king".

"But Robin, Much".

"That's what I'm saying; I'm going to find them".

"To kill them".

"NO, to stop the sheriff killing them, but I need you to go warn the king about the explosion".

"I know I'm not the smartest Guy in the world Giz; but I'm just not getting this, why would you want to help Robin? Or the king for that matter".

"I don't have time to explain, but my intentions are honourable I swear, please Allen you more than anybody should know how it feels to want to put things right, go find your friends".

Allen didn't speak, which was a miracle in its self, but he gave an acknowledging nod; and left. Time was slipping away. He would leave before the sheriff awoke and try and rescue Much. Rescue he thought. How very Robin Hood of me.

He had intended to tell Marian that nothing would be happening till tomorrow. He didn't underestimate her, nor did he take pleasure in lying to her, but he had determined to keep her safe, and that's what he would do.

However, as he tentatively opened the door; he saw her asleep of the poor imitation of a bed, he knew no lies would be necessary. This evening would be pivotal, he was certain of that, but what would transpire he cold not predict. Now for him, the future was as uncertain for him as it was everyone else.

As he approached the abandoned church; he was hoping for the best case scenario. He would release Much. Allen, Robin and the gang would save the king. He would get Marian, return to England, and the sheriff would feel the wrath of Richard. Perfectly plausible, but alas it was not to be.

* * *

If Guy had once believed the world conspired against him; he certainly did now. He took a few moments to register what was happening before he reacted. Much tied to a chair. Robin poised to help him. The sheriff with a sword to Robin's neck. Ok, so worst case scenario then.

They had not seen him yet; as he had retreated behind a wall, and the place was dimly lit. He could leave and no one would notice. He could go get help, but it may be too late by then. He would have to act. Wow it was so much easier when he was the villain.

"Sheriff". Guy exclaimed, entering the vast yet mainly empty alter.

"Gisbourne, I thought you were busy preparing to kill the king, I've just been informing Hood of the details".

Guy needed to stall; so he kept up the pretence.

"I went to your room but I saw you were absent, aren't you a little ahead of schedule". As he spoke Guy saw Hood glaring at him with such intense hatred that the actually missed the hood from his future. His ally. His friend.

"Well I was restless, and I've always found the best cure for that is a good execution".

Guy edged forward trying to be nonchalant about it. His hand crept for his sword. This whole experience had been disconcerting. Now it was imperative he kept his calm. Hoods life depended on it.

The action was done with such fluidity that the sheriff did not have adequate time to respond. Guy's sword was now at his throat. His remained at Robin's.

"Gisbourne, what on earth are you doing". The sheriff's voice indicated that he did not understand the implications of the situation.

"Put the sword down. Now".

"Has that little tart put you up to this"?

Guy clearly infuriated by the mention of Marian's name in such a derogatory way; nudged his sword further into the sheriff's skin.

"No she has not. Now put the sword down".

Not pacified by Guy's answer he pursued it further, berating Guy as he had always done. "It won't make her love you, whatever you do".

"I know".

Robin's face illustrated his perplexion. What was Gisbourne doing? Did he want to kill him; himself? Did he want to kill the sheriff and take the title as his own? Guy's answer astounded him further.

Guy continued. "I know she'll never love me. Because she loves him". Looking towards Robin.

"Well then let me kill him you fool. Perfect solution"

"No it isn't. That's the point. She loves him because he's a good man, and she doesn't love me, because I'm not".

"So. You have her. You don't need her to love you. Loves overrated if you ask me. Never much cared for it myself".

"She deserves love. She deserves to be happy".

Robin could not believe what he was hearing, but it gave him some hope that he might actually get out of here alive, and that he and Marian could have a future together. He looked at Guy and smiled. Guy smiled back. Robin tried to decipher what he observed in his face. Guy looked broken. Lost. Yet in his eyes he saw a kindness, and the potential for goodness.

After Guy had issued a few more harsh warnings; the sheriff finally relented and put down his sword. Robin did not move, Guy still had a sword in his hands; and he was still wary of him. Yet when Guy gestured for him to pick it up; he obliged, and swiftly directed it towards the sheriff. Guy went over to Much. Before Robin could protest he saw Guy was untying him, so didn't speak.

"Look Gisbourne". Said the sheriff. "It's dark outside, maybe I'll be lucky and the explosion will have killed the king".

"There's not going to be an explosion". Much was now loose; so Guy stood with his arms crossed".

"Yes there is, you couldn't possibly have had time to stop it".

"No I sent Allan to find Hood and his friends. I'm sure the whole area has been evacuated by now". Guy smirked as he spoke.

"You idiot. After what prince John said. Power beyond imagination".

Guy just shook his head. Ignoring the sheriff, he looked at Robin. "Maybe Allen's back, I'm sure they'll all be pleased to see you. Marian too" Guy added.

"She's there".

"Yes. I thought it best she stay there. You know how she likes to put herself in perilous situations".

Robin nodded and smiled. Guy been on his side had its perks. He knew this could have ended badly. One dead king, and one dead Hood.

They walked down the street in silence. Hood's sword pointed at the sheriff at all times. When they entered the house; it was obvious Allan had not returned. Yet seconds later he did.

Allan did not appear alarmed by Guys presence, and though he suspected that the others were anticipating it, they seemed startled.

John broke the stare to acknowledge Robin. "Robin thank goodness, when Allan told us about Much we feared he had you too".

"He did, for a while."

Allan piped up, inquisitive as ever. "How did you know where he was?" The question directed at Robin.

"The sheriff had left me clues, though at the time I did not realize they were left purposely".

"And what's he doing here?" John chimed in again snarling at Guy.

"John its ok, he helped us. What about the king? Is he safe?"

It was Djaq who replied this time. "Yes. The king has been moved somewhere secure. No one was hurt".

"What about him?" Will spoke nervously whilst looking at the sheriff.

"I don't know yet, Gisbourne where's Marian?" Robin digressed.

"She's upstairs, you go up; I'll guard him". The others were obviously surprised at the civil way in which they addressed each other.

Robin was eager to see Marian; so his pace was fast as he clambered upstairs. He opened the door in quite a dramatic fashion; unsure of what to expect. Many times he had imagined the abhorrent treatment she would receive at the hands of Gisbourne, yet now he had to at least consider the notion that he actually cared for her, and that maybe, she cared for him.

When he realized that she lay asleep; he steadied himself so not to wake her. The room revealed nothing indicative of any indignant treatment, and when he looked at her, peaceful and innocent; yet elegant all the same, he scorned himself for been angry that she was safe and relaxed. Of course he wanted her to be well, but he had always believed that she had needed saving from Gisbourne. He would be her hero. She perceived Guy as a monster, who she detested, didn't she?

He perched at the edge of the bed; making a concerted effort not to disturb her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Marian, my love, I'm here".

Her reaction consisted of annoyance and joy, unable to determine which was the most prominent he endeavoured to ascertain this. "Are you not pleased to see me?"

"Of course I am; it's just…you needn't be here".

"Well that's probably true, but at least I can escort you back home".

"I don't understand. What's happened?"

"The kings safe. The sheriff's downstairs. Everything's fine".

"what. The sheriff's downstairs".

"Guy. You've seen him".

"Yes. He's acting quite strangely".

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story, perhaps best saved for the journey back to England, but basically he saved my life". Robin was irked that he had to say it out loud, especially to Marian, but it also made him realize how ungrateful he had been towards Guy. Yes he had been his enemy; for what felt like an eternity, but everyone deserved an opportunity to prove themselves, and Guys assistance could prove invaluable.

Whilst having these profound thoughts; he had not been aware of Marian getting to her feet and motioning towards the door. Confrontation? Reunion? This was going to be interesting.

It appeared Guy had remained stationary the whole time he had been gone, the others in a state of unease. When they saw him and Marian the tension seemed to lift slightly. The sheriff been his petulant self broke the silence. "Well this entertaining, I'm dying to see what happens next".

"Dying is exactly what you'll be doing if you don't shut up". Robin warned.

"Actually I'm wondering what's going to happen now, I mean with him". Allen gesturing towards the sheriff momentarily.

"John will you watch him for a while". Robin said; then adding "Gisbourne can I have a word?"

Marian seemed perturbed by this and proceeded to follow them outside without invitation. Robin stopped her; saying that "he would not be long, and not to worry".

When Robin belatedly arrived outside he saw Guy leant against the wall, and was surprised by his relaxed stance, and unthreatening demeanour. Could they actually have an amicable relationship?

"Look" Robin started "I don't want to pressure you into breaking the sheriff of Prince John's confidence; but it would really help if I knew the situation, if the sheriff does not return can we expect Nottingham to go up in flames?"

"I have no loyalty to them" Guy stated solemnly. "But I do believe that would be the case. I also fear that prince John will embark on further attempts on the king' life".

"I do too, but right now I'm more concerned with sending that sadist back to Nottingham".

"I know, it doesn't feel right, but at least the people have got you to protect them".

Robin had not yet become accustomed to Guy been; well, nice, but he sensed that now more than ever he needed a confidant, maybe even a friend.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?"

"I don't want to be like him. I don't want people to fear me or look at me with the distain that they do. I don't want to be consumed by greed or motivated by anger. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be empty". Guy had wanted to say these things to the Robin in his future. To show his gratitude for the forgiveness he had shown, and the gracious way he had treated him, and, to express the significant impact he had had on him.

"You don't have to be any of those things. If I'm honest I thought you couldn't be saved; but I was wrong. You were courageous and selfless today. The goodness in you that Marian saw from the start".

"How is she? Furious I bet; for not been involved".

"Yes, but I think she's more pleased that were all safe".

Guy didn't know why he said it, he meant it of course, but professing it was something he rarely did. "I'm so sorry Robin. I know it doesn't make it right, I know nothing I do will make it right, but I am trying. I just really need you to believe in me right now".

"I do, and I promise you that you're not alone. Any one who makes a stand against the sheriff and Prince John is one of us".

"Thanks".

"Damn. I can't believe we've got to let him go".

"I think it may be wise for us to escort him back to England".

"I think you might be right, I just don't relish been stuck on a boat with him".

They laughed in agreement and went back inside. They were still smiling when they entered the room, everyone looked at them in amazement, especially the sheriff. "He's brainwashed you hasn't he Gisbourne? That's it isn't it?" Genuinely convinced that this is what had occurred.

"No I haven't" Robin interrupted "Gisbourne has come to the conclusion that you're a rat; all by himself".

The sheriff now clearly incensed yelled furiously. "You will have nothing, do you hear me. No provisions. No privileges. Nothing."

Then Robin did the unimaginable. He walked to Gisbourne's side, looked directly and unwaveringly at the sheriff and said "No, but he'll have us".

Robin had nominated himself to take the sheriff to be chained up; the others had dispersed; no doubt talking of Guy's unprecedented behaviour. Only Guy and Marian remained in the room they had all previously occupied. Though she had always been careful around Guy she had never feared him, perhaps because she truly believed he loved her. Now she could not help but wonder if his unwillingness to fight for her signified his lack of feeling towards her.

"Guy, I know why your doing this with the sheriff and the king, but what's with the sudden disinterest with me? Have I done something wrong?"

"No Marian. You know how I feel about you. Nothings changed, but I'm trying to".

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I have always taken what I want; by any means necessary, but I won't do that with you; not at the expense of you been unhappy, or worse".

"I don't understand. Worse?"

"I'm dangerous Marian. You know that".

"So, what now?"

"Now, we get the sheriff back to Nottingham before Prince John is notified of his absence. Then…you and Hood can go back to your heroics".

"And you'll just accept that, me and Robin?"

"I whish things could be different, I really do, but if I can't be with you; then I'd rather it be him. He's a good man; I know he'll look after you".

"Guy, you despise him".

"No. I really don't. Not any more".

"What about you? What will you do".

"I have no idea, but it's a big world". When he smiled at her, she looked at him as she had never done before. She loved him. Not in the way she loved Robin. A platonic love, but a love so strong, a love she had never felt for him before. A love that transcended all that had happened.

Unbeknownst to them; Robin was listening to all that was been said. He had secured the sheriff and was about to return, but when he heard them talking he did not want to interrupt. Curiosity was also a factor. He was pleased to hear Guy conceding. Setting Marian free. Yet though he had let her go. Could she really let him go?

When he entered Marian dutifully went to his side, Guy did not seem agitated by this. There was an awkward silence, yet nobody knew how to break it. Eventually it was Guy. "Everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We have a boat large enough for all of us, and food supplies".

"All we have to do now; is resist the urge to throw the sheriff overboard". They all laughed simultaneously, and the atmosphere lightened. Seen Marian happy. Seen Hood happy, gave him a sense of satisfaction. He had been given a perfect opportunity to get what he desired, but he knew that ultimately this would just cause history to repeat itself. He knew the only way to change the future, was to change himself.

Djaq and Will had decided to stay in the Holy Lands. So the boat consisted of Robin, Guy, Marian, John, Much, Allan, and the heavily tied sheriff. The sheriff wisely remained silent for the majority of the trip, knowing that only a slight shove was between him and the bottom of the sea. There was a sense of elation, as if they were returning from battle victorious.

When they arrived back, begrudgingly they let the sheriff go, knowing that he would only intensify his assault on the king and Robin Hood alike.

Guy had prepared himself for this moment, when he had to leave Nottingham and the people in it behind. He had tried to convince himself that it would be a fresh start. A knew beginning. Yet that just seemed cliché and inaccurate. Yet the thing he was most concerned about was diverting to his old ways. He knew he would always be tempted. He knew he could not always rely on his own concept of right and wrong. He knew the allure of power would always entice him. He knew he would find himself considering, what would Robin Hood do?

However just as he was about to bid farewell, Robin asked casually, "You coming Gisbourne? Camps this way".

"Are you sure?"

"Course. Us outlaws have to stick together".

* * *

Our existance if brief. The impact we have on the world is eternal.

Peace. Grace. Faith. Hope. xoxo

* * *

So. That's it folks. Don't worry though this has become a bit of an obsession of mine, so expect some G of G related stories soon. Thank you those who have reviewed, i know it's not that well written, but i hoped you liked the concept of the story, also it would be great if you could reccomend other stories like this that you think i might like, and any idea's for possible stories would be fab! c ya soon xoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
